My Lemon Starburst
by Panic Panda
Summary: Ginji and Bon are sent on a mission to destroy a company computer that has information that could greatly hinder said company, but while on the mission Ginji and Bon have a little fun.


Hey, Hi, Hello, I am fairly new to writing, so it may or may not suck some ass, but I was inspired by my ex-girlfriend/best friend, to start really writing, so I started with the frist anime that we watched together, Get Backers!, anyways I may fade in and out of 1st person, and I like my stories to have a lot of actions and sound in it, I'll most likely make this a yaoi, so we'll see how this goes!

(Writers notes: when I put something in these ching-a-ling that states that it's a sound made by an object.) On to the writing!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bon and Ginji are sitting at the bar in the Honkey Tonkey with Paul washing a mug minding his own business, and paying no mind to Bon and Ginji starving.

"Bon, hey Bon, do you have any En left?" Ginji, managed to stammer out.

"No you idiot, you spent it on the stupid UFO catchers at the Sega arcade!" Bon yelled back weakly.

"But Bon I only used 1000 En; we made over 100,000,000 En from our last job," Ginji meekly answered back.

"…." Bon hits the back of Ginji's head "Shut up!"

Rubs back of head, "Bon where did the other 999,990,000 En go?"

The Honkey Tonkey door bell rings.

Ching-a-ling

Both Bon and Ginji's ears perk up.

"Is this where I can find the Get Backers?" an unknown voice asks Paul.

Paul points to Bon and Gin.

Bon jumps out of his chair and grabs the man's hand shaking it vigorously.

"That's right were the Get Backers with the near 100% success rating, what can I do for ya?"

"Yes sir, no jobs are too big or too small, we can handle them all!" Gin says while leaning out of his chair and giving a thumbs up.

"Well you see I need you to destroy my computer," the man says plainly.

"I see, well come and sit down at our office," Bon points towards the booth in the corner.

"Ok, ummm," the man looks back towards Paul.

Paul nods silently saying "yes, I let those idiots set up their office in my café,"

The man then starts for the booth and Bon motions Ginji to follow.

"Damn Gin's ass looks good!" Bon thinks to himself as he follows him to the booth.

As everyone sits down Bon asks the man "so what is it exactly that you want us to do?"

"Well, you see, the company I work for has been doing some dirty dealing in the shadows, and I found out about it, and..."

Bon cuts him off "And now they know that you found out and they're trying to get rid of you huh? But why would you want to destroy your computer? Couldn't you just delete all of the info?"

"Well yes, but they locked my account and fired me, and then on top of that they put me on probation and set up guards everywhere."

"Looks like they really don't want you around." Gin chimed in.

"Yes, they really don't," the man replied.

"So you just want us two to break in and destroy your computer right? Seems easy enough; but you do know that we don't come cheap?" Bon said cutting in.

"Yeah, but Bon he's doing a good thing here can't we help him..."

"Gin if we play our cards right we could make some major money!" Bon whispered.

"Oh, money is not an issue to me; I only took that job because I was bored! I have tons of cash," the man interrupts.

Bon and Gin's eyes turn into giant silver En signs as they turn towards each other.

"Let's see, all I have on me is 50,000,000 En on me right now, but I can give you the rest of the 150,000,000 En after you do what I ask, would that be enough?" the man offers

Ginji faints but not before both Gin and Bon's giant silver En sign eyes turn in to gold ones!

"Yes, Oh Yes! We'll take it!" Bon yells.

Gin wakes up, "We could play the UFO catcher for hours Bon!"

"Yeah sure Gin but think of food we could eat! We'll eat like kings! For days Gin! For days!" Bon yells.

"Yeah and ya'll mind finally pay of your damn tab while your at it?" Paul chips in.

"Yeah, yeah, Paul all in due time," Bon says as he waves Paul off.

"So when will you guys get started?" the man ask.

"We can start right now!" Bon says as he swipes the En out of the man's hands, "But first we eat! Come on Gin lets go get some grub!"

"Yes! I didn't know how much longer my poor tummy would last!" Gin whines.

"Yeah, yeah, Gin we all know it; your poor tummy, but lets get some grub, Hey Paul whip us up some pizzas now will ya?"

"Sure, but you plan on paying?" Paul demands.

"Of course we just got paid!" Gin replays.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-Hours later-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Honkey Tonkey door opens ching-a-ling then quickly closes, it night out and Bon and Gin are walking over to lil Miss Lady Bug (Bon's car).

"Oh man that was sooooo good Bon," says Ginji as he stretches.

"You're telling me Gin I haven't eaten that good in so long," Bon replays while rubbing his belly and getting out his car keys.

"So Bon did you ever get information from the man about where we were going?"

"Well yeah, YOU where just to busy stuffing your face to notice!"

"So where ARE we going then Bon?"

"Well Gin you see the large building over there?" Bon says while pointing to a colossal skyscraper.

"Yeah,"

"Well that not it,"

"….." Gin gave Bon a "You really just did that didn't you?" death glare.

"I kid, I kid, were going to the Mizuaki corporation skyscraper it's about 30 blocks due east, so it's not a long drive".

"Aright then let's go!" Gin cheers.

"Ok" Bon exclaims while giving a fist pump.

After about thirty minutes of driving our heroes finally reach their destination! A large ominous looking skyscraper with the word "Mizuaki" printed in big red letters on the side.

"Alright Gin you might want to charge up before we go in so I want you to drain that power box over there on the skyscraper," Bon whispers.

Gin nods and moves silently to the power box and begin to drain it of all of its electricity.

Shortly after all of the lights in the building go out.

_Zip_

"Good job Ginji, how do you feel?"

"I feel FANTASTIC Bon!"

Bon and Gin quickly walk around the building while dodging guards and found a window to climb through.

"Gin can you see anything?" Bon whispers through the darkness

"No Bon I can't here, let me light up the place." Gin says while charging his arm to make it a light.

_zip zip hummm_

The room lights up and Bon bumps in to something hard.

"Ow Gin you couldn't of done that sooner?" Bon says while he looks at what he bumped into.

"ummm Bon please tell me that's not who I think it is,"

"Yeah Gin it is, Hishiki Ryuudou AKA Undead,"

"But, But, Bon I thought I killed him a long time ago?"

"Well Gin they don't call him Undead for nothin',"

"What do we do then Bon?"

"Well the way I see it is we could fight him and probably be swamped by more guards or we could do THIS! _Sssssnnaaake Bite!_" Bon yells while delivering a face grab that has 200 kg of force behind it, and tosses him out the window that they just came in from.

"Come Gin the others might have heard that."

Bon and Ginji start running through the maze of a skyscraper, but they run into a dead end.

"Bon, are you sure you know where going?"

"Ginji, I got it don't worry," Bon says has he turns around to head back but slams into Ginji and they both collide to the floor, with Bon on top of Ginji.

"Bon…" Ginji whispers as he blushes

"Ginji….Maybe you can turn off you light…and just enjoy the dark?" Bon whispers in to Ginji's ear.

_hummmmm, zip_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-Change to Bon's Point Of View-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ginji nods and I could feel his heart beat start to race.

And right as soon as I was about to lean in and seal the moment with a kiss we heard foot steps.

Ginji and I look up and see the army of guards amassing in front of us.

"Hey Gin, would you mind shocking them out?" I whisper in to his ear

I could see that Ginji was pretty pissed off too, and he nodded and swallowed then let out what felt to be 1,000 volts of electricity, _ZIIIIIIPPP _BOOMand god did it get me horny. I could tell that he knew that it turned me on because he smirked when he felt how stiff I started to get.

"B..B..Bon…can I…?" he says as he hesitantly starts to stroke the front of my jeans.

"You're too shy to even say it, I think it's cute." I whisper to him as I started to suck and bite his ear.

"Maybe if you could say it then I'll let you do it," I whisper again right before I bit down hard, making him moan loudly.

"Can….I…I…jerk…you…off?" he stammers as he turns his head and blushes hard.

I pull back his beautiful golden hair and kissed him hard, playing with his lips with my tongue trying to get him to open them so I can taste more of him. He gave in soon after and we began our dance, he tasted so delicious, like a lemon starburst. I lured his tongue into my mouth with mine, bit it, and pull away from him sucking on it as I did. He moaned loudly when I did it, but when I stopped he gave me that look of "Say yes already!"

"Yes Gin you can," I said gasping for air.

Then Gin started to unzip my jeans slowly, and pulled them down, along with my underwear, down to my knees, and started to stoke my dick slowly. I started to moan a bit so that I could egg him on to go faster, he noticed and did.

"Gin, you better shock me a bit or else," I said with a smirk.

Ginji nods his head, bites his lip and adds some spark, and then started to rub farther down and faster. God did this kid know how to give a hand job, and I couldn't wait to get his cock in my mouth, and remind him how good I was.

_zip, zip, zip_

"Faster Gin, faster," I barked at him.

_zip, zip, zip_

Gin nodded and stroked faster until I finally came. I started to wobble, but I stayed strong. I then slid down to Gin's pants, unbuttoned and unzipped them, then pulled them down to his knees. I kissed and licked my way up his legs till I got to his cock, I took it in one hand and began to lick the side of it; Ginji twitched and let out a small moan. I then slowly worked my way up to the top of his dick, and started to play with the head with my tongue, periodically kissing it. Gin started to moan louder, so I started to go deeper, Gin moaned loudly and then ran his fingers in to my wild dark brown hair and then gripped it tightly, then he did something I didn't expect, he shocked me hard. And it went straight down to my cock. I pulled up slowly and said "Well fuck you too" then I deep throated him, I knew that he would not be able to last long when I did this, so I was ready for when he came. He pushed my head down and I took his cock another half an inch or two, then he came, and boy did he come, because he also shocked me with all of his might so much that he passed out.

"He always does this, and it's so cute, but he'll be up in an hour or two, so until then I'm going find out where we need to go."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thank you for reading. I know I left you all on a cliff hanger, they suck I know. I hate them to, but there good to have. They leave you wanting more. So anyways if you want to hear the rest then review and tell me. I would be glad to write some more. :] Also just a little shout out to ParfaitLover and Poptart-Freak they really inspired me to write this, and they helped me through every step of the way and I am so glad to call them my friends. Anyways this is Panic! Panda! Leaving his paw print, thank you again and have a good life.


End file.
